Till Death, Beloved
by Simon Erif
Summary: Angsty slash story from the movie Meet Joe Black. Joe/Bill nothing graphick just thoughts from the end of the movie. Spoilers from the end of the movie.


Don't own them, not making money either even though I could use it. Just for entertainment. ^^ 

'TILL DEATH BELOVED  
BY: Simon Erif

Joe's POV

I'm sitting here, watching the moon and I think. I think about everything I've learned here all I've seen all I've experienced. All this I'm going to leave behind soon. All this will soon be a memory. But it'll be a happy memory, a very happy memory indeed.

I watch as he dances with his daughter. They look so happy and perfect even now when they both know that he is not going to come back after to night. That this is his last day here, on earth. His last day alive among his loved ones.

I envy him. He has all this and he regrets nothing. I have nothing but memories and a broken heart. Two broken hearts or maybe even three I do not know. There is hers and mine for sure. I do not know about Bill's though. Does he love me? I don't know Maybe, maybe not. I will never really know that.

I only know that I love him. That was the real reason I came here. I wanted to love him. Maybe have him love me. But things have the way of turning upside down. I like his daughter. So much I cannot hurt her. But I do not love her. I love Bill. 

After this I will not see him again. This is as much of our departure as theirs. He just doesn't know it. I will not tell him. Not now, not when he will cross to the better side. He will forget about me. I know this. He will forget just like everyone else always forgets. 

And I will be alone again But this time I will have memories with me for all eternity. I will always love him and her also, even if not as deeply as her father. I will never forget them either of them. And I will be there to see her over also.   
I will remember them forever. After all Bill is my first love and most likely only

He is coming here now 

Bill's POV

I know it's time. It's time to go to Joe To death and leave. So does my daughter my sweet Susan. I know it from the look on her face as I tell her to go and watch the fire works that I will follow soon. She knows what will happen. She knows this is the final goodbye.

I hug her and bid her away. I turn my way to wards the bridge. Towards Joe   
As I get closer I can see tears in his eyes but he wipes them away before I can say anything.

I climb the stairs as he greats me with happy birthday wishes. I smile to him dryly and thank him. We turn to gaze at the fireworks that are framing the sky in red and gold. It is truly remarkable sight. I'm glad I lived to see this day. My 65th birthday 

"Did you say goodbye?" I ask him as I turn back to him. He knows I'm talking about my daughter.

"Not exactly." He answers as mysterious as ever. I know he doesn't mean to be but it's in his nature to not let people see him or his ways. It's not there for us to see.

"Now that we have a moment, would you mind if I expressed my gratitude for what you did for Susan?" I say for I really am grateful for his actions towards my daughter. I know it wasn't love he felt for her but it was something beautiful none the less.

"I never heard her speak of any man as she spoke of you. It was always what I wanted for her. But what happens to her now?" I asked worriedly, for I didn't want her hurt in anyway.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Bill. These things have a way of working out." He told me with a slight smile playing on his lips. I love it when he says my name Bill that voice makes me shiver with delight, anger, jealousy and even grief.

I know what he means by those words. Joe The real Joe will come back after we cross over. Susan will have him back just the way he was when they first met. My Susan will not be alone of which I'm glad.

"And would you mind if I expressed my gratitude?" He asks in a mock copy of mine.

"For you. For the time you've given me. For the person you are" He sincerely thanks me. I can hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. Those eyes

"Don't blow smoke up my ass, you'll ruin my autopsy." I joke at him. 

I can see the slightest smile playing on his lips before he turns his gaze back to the fireworks colouring the sky. I'm sure he is thinking about my daughter. Who else? His eyes are so full of sorrow and longing it's hardly bearable.

"It's hard to let go, isn't it?"

"Yes." He answers as always but this time his voice has a sorrow so deep it almost rips my heart out.

"That's life. What can I tell you?"

We stand there for a while just watching the people below and the fireworks on the sky. Then I turn back to face him and wait for him to face me. As he does, I ask him with my eyes "shall we" and we head up the stairs towards the bridge.

Joe's POV

This is it. I will lose him forever. He will not know of my feeling towards him. He will not know that I love him and will always love him. No matter how long time passes I will still love him. I'll love him from afar but I'll love him none the less.

I take step after step towards the end of my journey with him, towards my lonely solitude. This is it, I think to myself. This is the last I see of him. I watch him from the corner of my eye, trying to memorize every single feature of his face. Every breath he takes every single way he speaks everything. So I won't ever forget him.

I can see him stopping just in the bottom of the Bridge and stop as well. I can see he is afraid but tries to hide it.

"Should I be afraid?" He asks of me suddenly. I gaze at him with wonder and tenderness. 

"Not a man like you." I answer sincerely. He smiles at me tenderly and then we carry on. I feel sad but joys for I have had these wonderful days with this wonderful man. And I will cherish the memories of these days with me forever. I am happy.

THE END


End file.
